Relying on you
by Chibi Anitschka
Summary: Ein seltsames Mädchen wird Team Kakashi zugeteilt. Zur gleichen Zeit regen sich Orochimaru und Akatsuki wieder. Das neue Abenteuer beginnt und schnell stellen Naruto und die anderen fest, dass sie mehr verlieren könnten als nur ihr Leben.


**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze keine Rechte an Naruto oder Naruto Shippuuden. Nur die Charaktere, die ihr weder im Manga oder Anime finden werdet, entsprangen meiner Fantasie. Genauso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Sie soll einfach nur Spass machen.

* * *

„Man! Wo bleibt der nur?", meinte Naruto und ließ sich trotzig auf den staubigen Boden fallen.

„Du kennst doch Kakashi Sensei. Unter 2 Stunden kommt der doch nie pünktlich."

Auch Sakura hatte um ehrlich zu sein die Nase voll. Seit mindestens zweianhalb Stunden standen sie und ihr Team nun auf dem Trainingsplatz herum und warteten mal wieder darauf, dass ihr Sensei mit einem genierten Lächeln auf den Lippen vor ihnen auftauchen und sich entschuldigen würde.

Doch wie immer erschien er nicht.

„Au man, dass kotzt mich an!", rief Naruto genervt.

„Ist das immer so, dass euer Sensei so spät kommt?"

Selbst dem sonst so ruhigen Sai wurde es langsam zu blöd. Seufzend ließ er sich neben Naruto fallen.

Währenddessen tippte Sakura ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden. Eigentlich waren sie seit 08:00 Uhr am Trainingsplatz mit ihrem Sensei verabredet gewesen, aber es war wie immer. Jetzt war es schon 10: 34 Uhr und immer noch war von Kakashi Hatake weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Man. Demnächst komme ich gleich zwei Stunden später."

Kaum hatte Naruto seinen Satz beendet, da erschien ein paar Meter vor ihnen mit einem Plopp eine Rauchwolke, aus der sich langsam die Silhouette ihres Senseis schälte.

„Ah. Da seid ihr ja alle. Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen ist gut! Es ist schon bereits Mittag!" rief Naruto verärgert.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Aber diesmal habe ich einen guten Grund."

„Wer's glaubt!", riefen Sakura und Naruto im Chor.

Geniert strich sich Kakashi mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf.

„Nein wirklich. Wir wurden alle ins Büro von Hokage der 5. beordert."

„Echt? Zu Tsunade –sama? Warum denn?"

„Hm. Gute Frage. Aber soweit ich weiß, bekommen wir ein neues Gruppenmitglied zugeteilt."

Die drei Jugendlichen sahen sich überrascht an. Schon wieder ein neues Teammitglied? Es war gar nicht lange her, da war Sai ihnen zugeteilt worden. Im Prinzip um Sasuke zu ersetzen. Aber warum denn nun schon wieder ein Neuer?

„Eine Fünfergruppe? Das ist selten.", meinte Sakura in Gedanken versunken.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum ihre Meisterin ihnen noch jemanden zuteilte, da sie ja im Prinzip komplett waren.

„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, sollten wie langsam losgehen. Wir sind schon spät dran."

Alle stimmten ihrem Seinsei zu und brachen sofort auf zum Haus des Hokage. Während sie durch das Dorf liefen, machte sich so jeder seine Gedanken über den Neuling. Aber Naruto war natürlich der Einzige, der seine Gedanken nicht für sich behalten konnte.

„Ob er wohl stark ist?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber was macht dich eigentlich so sicher, dass es ein Junge ist?, wollte Sakura wissen.

„Ganz einfach. Für ein anderes Mädchen, außer dir Sakura –chan, ist in dieser Gruppe kein Platz."

Naruto grinste seine Teamkollegin schelmisch an und sprang dabei fast gegen eines der Schilder, die an den Geschäften angebracht waren.

„Naruto! Sei nicht so voreingenommen. Vergiss nicht, was unser Ziel ist.", meinte Kakashi und betrachtete seinen Schüler mit strengem Blick.

„Ja, ja. Teamwork."

„Genau."

„Oh man."

Der blonde Ninja seufzte.

„Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es ein Junge ist. Du nicht auch, Sai?"

„Ja."

---

Keine Minute später standen alle vor dem Pult des 5. Hokages und erwarteten ihre Worte. Tsunade –sama war so wie immer. Ernst, aber auch bestimmend sah sie die vier Ninja vor sich an.

„Also.", begann sie. „Ich nehme an, dass ihr alle wisst, warum ihr hier seid. Team Kakashi bekommt heute ein neues Mitglied zugeteilt. Sie ist etwas schüchtern, aber vielleicht legt sich das noch, wenn sie mit euch unterwegs ist."

„Äh?! Sie? Dann ist es ja ein Mädchen!", rief Naruto entsetzt.

„Ja natürlich. Ich fand Team Kakashi könnte etwas weibliche Unterstützung gebrauchen."

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Hokage, wobei Kakashi und Naruto schwer seufzten, Sakura sich total freute und Sai eigentlich keine richtige Meinung dazu hatte.

„Ok. Dann stelle ich sie euch jetzt vor. Natsuki! Tritt ein und hör auf an der Tür zu lauschen!"

Alle starrten gespannt auf die Eingangstüre, als diese plötzlich langsam aufgedrückt wurde und ein rothaariges Mädchen das Zimmer betrat. Sie hatte lange dunkelrote Haare mit schwarzen Strähnen und azurblaue Augen. Sie trug ein schwarzes Oberteil, dass nach unten hin als ein kurzer Rock endete. Darunter trug sie eine schwarze kurze Hose mit jeweils einer weißen Bandage an jedem Bein. Weiterhin trug sie ihr Stirnband um den Bauch und schien ungefähr 17 Jahre alt zu sein. Zudem war sie ca. 1,68 m groß und schien nicht besonders viel zu wiegen, da sie eher zerbrechlich wirkte.

„Tatsächlich. Ein Mädchen.", sagte Naruto enttäuscht und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Dies ist Natsuki Uemada. Sie wird von nun an euer Teamkamerad sein."

Noch während der Hokage sprach, fiel der Blick des Mädchens auf Sai.

„Hallo Sai."

Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus.

Während alle ungläubig den jungen Ninja anstarrten, lächelte Sai nur.

„Freut mich Tsuki."

„Wa... wa... was?! Du kennst sie?", rief Naruto und packte Sai ungläubig dreinblickend am Kragen.

„Ja natürlich. Sie wohnt im Haus gegenüber."

Während Naruto Sai weiter mit mehr oder minder überflüssigen Fragen löcherte, wanderte Natsukis Blick auf Sakura und ihren neuen Sensei.

„Kakashi, der Kopier Ninja. Sohn des weißen Fangzahns von Konoha.", dachte sie und blickte hastig zu Boden, als sein Blick sie traf.

„Es... es tut mir leid, Hokage –sama. Aber ich werde nicht in dieser Gruppe bleiben."

Alle verstummten augenblicklich und selbst Naruto schaffte es mal für ein paar Sekunden still zu sein und Sai nicht dauernd wie eine Puppe hin und her zuschütteln.

„Natsuki."

Tsunade –sama war wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Oh bitte nicht schon wieder.", dachte sie bei sich.

„Aber... aber warum denn nicht?", fragte jetzt Shizune, die hinter dem Hokage stand und ihr Schwein Tonton im Arm hielt.

Natsukis Blick wurde ernst und wandte sich Naruto zu.

„Weil für ein weiteres Mädchen in dieser Gruppe kein Platz ist und außerdem... ."

Ihr Blick schweifte erneut zu dem Kopier Ninja. „... es geht einfach nicht."

Mit diesen Worten rannte Natsuki aus dem Büro. Die Rufe des Hokage und Sais ignorierte sie einfach.

„Holt sie zurück sofort!", rief Tsunade und sofort waren Sai, Sakura und Naruto verschwunden.

Als Kakashi sich ihnen anschließen wollte, wurde er zurückgerufen.

„Nein Kakashi. Warte. Ich muss mit dir reden."

---

Währenddessen rannten Sakura und ihr Team überall im Dorf umher und suchten Natsuki. Jedoch vergebens. Sie schien sich förmlich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Den ganzen Weg über hatte Sakura Naruto keines Blickes gewürdigt. Dieser bekam langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Hatte sie etwa gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Aber wie?", dachte er bei sich.

„Sag mal Sai."

Sakura wandte sich an den Braunhaarigen.

„Du scheinst sie ja zu kennen, kommt soetwas öfter vor? Ich meine, dass sie einfach verschwindet."

Sai schwieg. Er war unschlüssig, was er sagen sollte.

Zur gleichen Zeit war ebenfalls im Büro des Hokage Natsuki das Gesprächsthema. Tsunade –sama war von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden und schaute nun ernst, aber auch ein wenig traurig aus dem Fenster. Somit wandte sie Kakashi den Rücken zu.

„Kakashi. Ich möchte dir nicht vorenthalten, dass du wahrscheinlich viel Probleme haben wirst mit Natsuki. Sie ist bei weitem kein einfacher Mensch und leidet zum Teil unter Stimmungsschwankungen, die meinen gleich kommen."

Kakashi schluckte.

„Na das kann ja heiter werden.", dachte er bei sich und sah etwas spährlich drein.

„Aber denke nicht falsch von ihr. Sie hat schon etliche schwierige Mission erledigt und ist bereits vor vier Jahren in den Rang eines Jounin erhoben worden."

„Mit 13 Jahren, also. Fast so wie ich."

„Sie kann manchmal etwas verschlossen sein, aber ich möchte euch bitten, ihr das nachzusehen. Seit dem Tod ihres Bruders hat sie keinen mehr. Du kanntest ihn Kakashi. Hiroki Uemada. Er war ein Elite Anbu, der an der Grenze zu Otogakure nach Hinweisen von Orochimaru suchen sollte. Er kam damals bei einem Angriff der Otonins ums Leben."

„Stimmt. Hiroki war immer zuverlässig gewesen. Eine Schande, dass ein solcher Mensch sterben muss.", dachte Kakashi und musste unwillkürlich an seine verstorbenen Freunde denken und wie allein er sich damals gefühlt hatte.

„Seit diesem Tag hat sich Natsuki sehr verändert. Ich möchte, dass sie in eurer Gruppe etwas mehr aus sich herauskommt. Besonders hoffen tu ich auf Naruto."

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Hokage.

„Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen Kakashi. Ich möchte, dass ihr ein bisschen auf sie aufpasst, damit sie keine Dummheiten begeht. Yamato wird euch dabei unterstützen."

„Jawohl.", sagte Kakashi und war im gleichen Moment verschwunden.

Shizune trat zu Tsunade.

„Findet ihr es richtig sie in dieser Gruppe zu lassen? Ich habe um ehrlich zu sein Bedenken, Tsunade –sama."

„Shizune. Wenn ich es nicht täte, müsste ich sie auf weitere Missionen schicken. Das Problem ist aber, dass ich so kein ein Auge auf sie werfen kann. Du weißt selbst, dass sie den Mörder ihres Bruders bis ans Ende der Welt jagen würde."

„Aber muss es dann gerade diese Gruppe sein? Ihr wisst doch, dass ... ."

„Ich weiß! Aber dort ist sie am Besten aufgehoben und ich habe Yamato angewießen mir jeden Tag Bericht zu erstatten."

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass das reicht."


End file.
